Elizaveta Fomina
| Casualname = Liza | Age = 17 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Crimson Pink | Eyecolor= Gold (Left), Sapphire-Purple (Right) | Birthplace= Lebus, Zhcted | Status=Alive | Weapon= Valitsaif | Element= Electric | Territory= Lebus | Occupation= Lord of Lebus | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Lebus | Army= Lebus Army | Kingdom= Zhcted }} Elizavetta Fomina (エリザヴェータ.フォミナ) is one a female protagonist (anti-heroine) of Madan no Ou no Vanadis series and one of the main Vanadis in the story. Famed for her Rainbow-Eyes and begrudged against her fellow Vanadis, Ellenora Viltara since young, Liza would do whatever it take to best the Silver Wind Vanadis in order to become the strongest Vanadis in Zhcted. Her obsession to defeat Ellen is so strong that she would do anything, even something low to her Vanadis position and standards, in order to achieve her goal, including her hidden alliance with Thenadier and Ganelon and faking the pirate subjugation and ambushing her fellow Vanadis, Alexandra Alshavin, in order to get the attention from Ellen and test her abilities. As she assumed the rumors about Ellen's recent ally and a "prisoner of war", Tigrevrumud Vorn, would be the reason for Ellen's strength that almost put her into submission, Eliza would do whatever it takes to persuade Tigre to her side through the series. Character Infomation Appearance Liza appeared to has long crimson curly hair and also has a Heterochromia eyes, with gold on her left eye and a sapphire on her right eye. She is also wear a butterfly hair clip around her hair and a necklace around her neck. On her clothing, Liza often wear a purple regal dress, with her and her upper part would leave only her bust half exposed, and her belly button visible. She is also She would also wearing her long socks and a dark garter belt under the dress, along with her high heel shoes. Personality As seemly a ambitious, Eliza would halt nothing to achieve her bigger dreams to be a strongest Vanadis alive other than Alexandra Alshavin. Despite her dark history in her life and her tainted relationship with Ellen Plot Background Being the ambitious person grew from the harshest community in Lebus, Liza was actually an illegitimate child of the aristocrat and spend her dark life in a remote village where slums were everywhere. While being bullied by the kids for her different eyes color, Liza was saved by Ellen, who was the mercenary at her time and Ellen rescue would . By the time Liza joining the forces in Since Ellen's lack of memory about meeting her, Liza has developed an ill relationship with Ellen. Another year has passed, where famine and plague has struck a certain village, Eliza refused Ellen's assistance as she would questioned about the corrupted court which was held by her father, which has ignited the bad feud between the Vanadis. After Ellen slew her father, Liza's grudge against her deepen as she would challenge the Silver Wind Vanadis into a duel, which she lost in many occasion. The numerous defeat not just deepen her grudge, but also strengthen her resolve to crush the Silver Wind Vanadis. War Against Sasha and Ellen Main Article:Two Vanadis Rivalry Arc When the news about Tigre's "defection" from Brune, Eliza is among the few who wish to get on hands on Tigre.After her fellow Vanadis, Ludmira Lurie claimed that her alliance with Thenardier has been abolished after Tigre rescue Mira from the, it was Eliza pledged her alliance with Thenadier and Ganelon. Even with her alliance with the corrupted Brune Dukes, Eliza would War Against Ellen In Legnica Main Article:Two Vanadis Rivalry Arc' Rewmain trouble in effort to keep the pirates at bay from her territory, Liza would summon Sasha for the pirate subjugation , which in turn that Liza would turn against Sasha and she would use the . Using this opportunity to ambushed now weaken Sasha to siege on Legnica to gain attention from Eliza, who is rush to Legnica to assist Sasha. While over powered by Ellen for the second time, Eliza would found he limit, which should the battle proceed, it would ended a horrible results which not even her would recovered quickly. During her negotiation, Liza would informed the Silver Wind Vanadis that the After the oath had made by both Vanadis, the Rainbow-Eye Thunder Vanadis would retreat her troops from Legnica and return to Lebus to reorganize her troops while return to her castle to rethink a plan to surpass her arch rival. While rethink the plan, Liza would tought over Tigre Vorn-Thenardier Campaign & Victory Main Article:Vorn-Thenardier Arc Powers and abilities Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) & Dragonic Skills (Veda) Mira's main primary weapon is her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) which is yield by the Vanadis before her, Lavias. Though Ellen is proficient in all weaponry and archery(skills same as Tigre), Mira tends to favor her Frozen Spear since defense is a strong offense for Mira. Eliza's Vanadis powers are based on electric. Trivia *Eliza is is one of the few Vanadis who has two Vanadis nicknames, along with Sasha and Ellen *Eliza is the only Vanadis didn't encounter Tigre with her physical eyes, though she would set her sight of Tigre as heard the rumors about Ellen's alliance with Tigre (which lead her to broke her alliance with Thenadier as she assumed that Thenadier is on the losing side) and attempt to persuade the Earl of Vorn as her aide. *The reason of ill rivalry between Eliza and Ellen is because in 2 possible theories; Ellen saved her from the bullies 7 years ago before Eliza even becoming one of the Vanadis, yet after 2 years Ellen can't remember about, which caused her bad feud between the Rainbow-Eyes Thunder Vanadis and the Silver Wind Vanadis; another theories as Eliza's refusal to gain assistance from Ellen to rescue , which Ellen . Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Commander Category:Zhcted Army Category:Zhcted